board8fandomcom-20200216-history
The ertyu wall 2
what ever you people need to mind your own business when come to me and beating these videogames even to began with my total stays 755 end of story what ever you people would never even see me play these games so you cant prove anythang about what games i have beaten or havent even to began with see you people need the prof of any game ive beaten no matter what the game is you wouldnt belive a word i say about any game ive played or beaten with out that prof the game has no ending so why even bother anymore same gose with Brawl feather more i am not changing the list again by taking off the fightinga games thats they way they all end exsecpt for Melle case it has no ending since my birthday is coming day after tomrrow you can all say happy birthday to me ill be the big 30 gee im getting old and all i do is sit on my butt playing the games bumpo you people want to see what kinda gamer i am ill post my achievents points right here for you all to see your probley right becase i dont since all i care about is beating the game Achievements points relly dont mean much to me final round 2 matches up heres the final totals from the last round polls bumpos its now time to breake down the walls the count down to the greatest videogame of all time coming out soon begans now yup thats right one of my all time favorties is coming out soon Dante is Back in Devil may cry 4 cant wait to go get the game on Feb 5th at gamestop i all ready have it resvered anyway time left in till DMC4 comes out 29 days hours mins and sconds im not going to even bother counting that you never even beaten number 1 so dont even bother with Part 4 in till you do no im not i check the capcom webs on the game it says feb 5th what ever first off i know about Nero being the main chacrter of the game thow Dante well still be in it also what ever Andy i rather play Devil may cry 4 then Super smash Brothers Brawl anyway even to began with so if you people are so smart you tell me this how dose one use the xbox live anyway if you all desparte to play games with me tell me how to set it then im going to bed thow soon anyway mind im me tomrrow maybe about thow im more in too playing the xbox live aracde games then playing games with any of you people what ever all the charters are in the fighting game to began with theirs nothing to unlock in any of them that is always the way to beat a fighting game end of story plus like i care about adding that game to my list anyway theirs always others i have the final epsiode of the first season of the show i relly even liked the mole i hope they bring it back what ever my immortla your going on my igorne list now too do you people even think i care what you think about them anyway like you could do better anyway bumpo watching die hard 4 yuppie kia ya this is a movie im not playing anymore games for today i am the game you people are still just the players halo 3 any body who wants to play the game i have xbox live now its scoredtrey0078 thow whos if i want to play against any of you now or not um actully thats wrong i have to change my account anyway my other gametag trey0078 has all my gamer points on that one like what makes you think i plan on wearing the head set thow cartoon chacrter battle polls round 3 final scores in this divsion new polls are made up now too plus their well be a tie breaker between Yugi and Ash for second place bumpo bumpo bumpo bumpo bumpo bumpo bumpo bumpo bumpo i hate to tell you people this you all looked the wrong gamer tag see i have made 2 of them on my xbox 360 you all probley saw my xbox live account scoredtrey0078 only had 10 points thow you never seen my other gamertag trey0078 which has my real gamerscore on that one thow i need to transfer that to my live account yup thats becase it has my real gamescore i have to get it changed thow oh ok then i see ertyu has xbox live now See Also *The ertyu wall Category:Random